Episode 4824 (24 March 2014)
Kat’s been charged with perjury and has to return to court in a few weeks. She downplays it, telling Stacey and Mo she’ll probably get a slap on the wrist but Alfie notes she could go to prison. Kat reveals that Janine’s dropped the charges against Stacey. Stacey’s unsure when Kat entreats her to stay in Walford. Kat persuades Stacey to work on the stall. Annoyed, Tamwar informs Kat her stall’s two inches out of place. Bianca accuses Kat of being a selfish, lying cow and insists she’s sorting out a rota for the stall. Kat shrugs off Bianca’s tirade, she’s got Stacey now. In the café, Roxy’s hostile to Stacey; Ronnie tells Stacey to pay no attention. Stacey overhears Billy telling Jake about Bradley killing Archie. Stacey makes it clear to Max she’s only come back for her family. Lauren overhears Stacey telling Max they need to draw a line under them for good and Max retorting they aren’t ever going to be over. Stacey visits Dot and gives her condolences about Nick. Dot notes that all anyone talks about was what Nick did wrong. Stacey says it’s the same with Bradley. Dot reminds her they know the truth about Bradley, isn’t that enough? Stacey asks Bianca to give Kat another chance, Kat needs her best mate. Stacey’s pleased when Bianca re-joins Kat on the stall. In the Vic, Stacey tells Roxy she’s sorry. Roxy insists she can’t forget but won’t say anything. Stacey admits to Mick her name’s Stacey; he gives her a drink on the house. Stacey makes a phone call. Lauren arrives and talks to Stacey about Max – her family’s had enough drama. Stacey assures Lauren she’s not staying and gives her the key from around her neck, asking Lauren to keep it safe. Mo, Kat and Lily arrive. As two plain clothed police officers approach, a tearful Stacey tells Lily she loves her and that Kat’s going to take her to stay with Nanny Jean. Determined to clear Bradley’s name, Stacey tells the officers she’s the one that called them - she killed Archie Mitchell… Alfie’s keen to confess to Kat about Nicole but Billy talks him into keeping quiet. When Kat asks why Jake’s not working on the burger van, Billy claims Alfie’s taken it to be serviced but Kat then spots Alfie on Turpin Road Alfie confesses all and is surprised when Kat finds the whole thing hilarious. He apologises about Stacey. Alfie later tells Aleks he’s got a proposition for him. Fatboy offers to go with Dot to see the vicar but she’s decided to put it off. Fatboy tells Charlie not many people are offering their condolences and it’s getting to Dot. Charlie brings Tim Stevens, who’s Reverend Stevens’ nephew and covering for him, to the house to plan Nick’s funeral. Discussing music, Dot notes that Nick liked the song ‘Sleepy Joe’ as a child. Fatboy and Charlie find the song online and play it to Dot. Dot’s touched but decides they’ll stick to hymns for the funeral. Dot asks Charlie to arrange for Nick’s coffin to be brought to the house. She wants to say a proper goodbye and it’s time he came home. Tamwar’s still feeling down; Jane thinks he needs cheering up and isn’t convinced that Shabnam’s Aloo Gobi will do the trick. Shabnam’s left seething when Jane outdoes her by presenting Tamwar with four tickets for the West End’s best comedy club. Jake moves into Aleks’ with very few belongings and is relegated to the box room. Max’s angry to discover that Jake’s back but Jake assures him he has no intention of going near Lauren. Lauren’s adamant that she’s moved on but Max warns her some people get in your head and stay there. Lucy’s looking for web design quotes. Jake offers to do it for half the price – he used to do Sadie’s website. Later, at Aleks’, Lucy’s thrilled with the website Jake’s come up with. Aleks’ impressed that Jake’s already got Lucy in the flat but Jake says it’s just business, insisting the last thing he needs is romance. Cast ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes